1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a means for preventing breast milk leakage from the breasts of nursing women from seeping into and through clothing. The invention relates specifically to disposable, contoured, absorbent breast pads which fit within the brassiere cup to absorb any breast milk leakage from the breasts of nursing women and preventing such breast milk from contacting and seeping into and through clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for preventing breast milk leakage from contacting and seeping into and through clothing currently are available on the market. Generally, these devices fall into two broad categories, nursing or breast pads and nursing or protective brassieres. These two broad categories each comprise two general sub-categories, reusable pads and disposable pads, and unitary brassieres and brassieres having replaceable absorbent pads. Each of the devices currently comprising the above categories suffers from at least one disadvantage, including low moisture absorbency, visibility of the device through clothing, bulkiness, inability to keep the moisture of the breast milk away from both the skin and clothing, poor fit within the brassiere, lack of multiple sizes for accommodating the different size breasts from one women to the next, lack of separately shaped pads for the left breast and the right breast, and designs ignoring the proper anatomical shape of the female breast.
The U.S. Patent to Mitchell et al., U.S. Pat. No 4,875,492, discloses a washable and contoured nursing pad. The nursing pad is molded into a contoured shape and consists of multiple layers including a slip resistant outer layer, a waterproof second layer, a fluid absorbent third layer, and an inner layer. The disadvantages associated with the Mitchell pad include its contoured shape which, instead of molding to the shape of the wearer's breast, molds the wearer's breast to the shape of the pad, resulting in discomfort. Additionally, the Mitchell pad is somewhat smaller than the actual breast, covering only the nipple portion and surrounding area, and thus is susceptible to movement within the brassiere and around the breast. An additional disadvantage of the Mitchell pad is the bonding of the multiple layers around its outer edges, which may allow leakage of fluid from or around these edges and into the wearer's clothing. One last disadvantage is the "one size fits all" nature of the Mitchell pad which may result in unnecessary movement of the pad, incomplete coverage of the breast, and visibility through the wearer's clothing.
The U.S. Patent to Weber-Unger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,228, discloses an absorbent pad for nursing brassieres with a capped shaped to fit around the breast and a lower apron to increase the absorption volume of the pad below the breast. The disadvantages associated with the Weber-Unger pad include its generally hemispherical shape which is both uncomfortable to the wearer and will not reduce movement when placed within the brassiere cup. The lower depending apron portion presents two distinct disadvantages. First, it creates a shape which is not complimentary to the shape of the brassiere cup and, therefore, will not easily fit within the brassiere cup. Secondly, fluid which may accumulate in this apron may leak around its edges and seep into the brassiere or, indeed, into the garment below the brassiere.
The U.S. patent to Smits et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,721, discloses a generally hemispherical device having a moisture permeable outer portion, an absorbent central portion, and fluid-transmitting body-contacting inner portion. The generally hemispherical shape of this device does not complement the natural shape of the female breast and may create discomfort when used. Additionally, the shape of the device is not complimentary to the typical brassiere and may be susceptible both to movement within the brassiere due to this difference and to visibility thorough the brassiere and the outer garments. The Smits pad also has the disadvantage of having a typical edge seal which may allow the leakage of fluid around the edge seal and into the wearer's clothing.
The U.S. patent to Thomaschefsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534, discloses a nursing pad comprising a three-layer structure having an outer layer web of synthetic thermoplastic polymeric microfibers, a middle absorbent layer and an inner layer composed of a light-weight thermoplastic synthetic web. The disadvantages attributable to the Thomaschefsky device include a generally circular, flat configuration which is not complimentary to the typical brassiere and may have a tendency both to move within the brassiere and to deform the brassiere, thus showing through the wearer's clothing. This configuration also is not complimentary to the natural shape of the female breast and may produce discomfort to the wearer. A further disadvantage is that the inner and outer layers, being bonded together at the periphery of the pad, may allow fluid which is gathered at the lower edge of the pad to leak around the bond and to contact and to seep into or through the wearer's clothing.
The U.S. Patent to Plantinga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,090, discloses a three zone device, comprising an inner zone of a synthetic cellular material which allows fluid to move through to the second zone which comprises several layers of fluid absorbent material. The outer third zone is a fluid repellant material to prevent seepage through to the wearer's garment. The disadvantages attributable to the Plantina patent include its generally circular shape and semispherical cross-section. The generally circular shape may not conform to the typical brassiere and the device may not be held securely within the brassiere, thus causing discomfort and, possibly, moving to such a position that it will not absorb fluid. The generally semispherical cross-section may not conform to the natural shape of the female breast and may cause discomfort to the wearer. Additionally, the various zones are bonded together along the periphery of the pad, thus possibly allowing fluid to seep around the water repellant outer layer and contact or seep into or through the wearer's garments.
The U.S. patent to Aagesen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,199, comprises a dual layer pad having an inner layer of an absorbent material and an outer layer of a water resistant material. The entire pad is surrounded by a gauze so as to hold the pad in an assembled relation. The disadvantages attributable to the Aagesen device include the likelihood of leakage from the pad around its periphery, allowing any fluid gathered to contact the wearer's garments. A further disadvantage is the nature of the absorbent material of the device which may not contain fluid for an extended period of time. An additional disadvantage is the device's generally circular shape which does not compliment the typical brassiere cup.
The U.S. patent to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 246,729, discloses an ornamental design for a combined breast shield and milk collector. This generally circular device has a semispherical cross-section and suffers from the same disadvantages as the generally circular devices with semispherical cross-sections discussed above.
The U.S. patents to Richards. U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,771, Lo Cascio, U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,303 and Stevens. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,977, disclose devices which incorporate entire brassiere-like components. The Richards device combines a brassiere and a replaceable absorbent pad of any design. The Lo Cascio device discloses a brassiere having breast pockets which may be opened to expose the breast for nursing. The Stevens device is basically a waterproof shield to be worn between the body and the brassiere.
The U.S. patents to Seymour et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,454, Bowman. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,532, and Lash et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,022, disclose various absorbent or absorbing articles. The Seymour et al. device discloses absorbent articles comprising hydrophilic polymeric components. The Bowman device discloses absorbent articles comprising a liquid-permeable casing consisting of a thin, spun-bonded hydrophobic fibrous fabric fabric layer adapted to face the user. The Lash et al. device discloses absorbent articles comprising a hydrogel-forming polymeric gelling agent.